The invention relates to a hybrid module for hybrid driven machines, particularly vehicles with a hybrid drive, which include a combination of an electric motor and an internal combustion engine.
The valuable contribution to prior art under application number DE 10 2013 224 109.7 shows an example of such a hybrid module. It comprises a hybrid module housing in which an intermediate wall is embodied between the vibration damper and the electric machine, integral with the housing.
The inventors have defined the objective to further improve the noted prior art. In particular, the assembly expense shall be reduced and the compatibility of the hybrid module shall be increased.